Murder at the Kurokawa Estate
The Murder at the Kurokawa Estate is the first murder case coming from the first Detective Conan film; The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. Synopsis At the Kurokawa Estate, Dr. Daizō Kurokawa is killed. According Inspector Megure, he said that Dr. Kurokawa was drinking alcohol and was using his computer when he was attacked from behind. Inspector Megure said that the murder weapon is the bronze statue next to the body and what he don't understand is what's on the computer screen, which makes him think that it was Dr. Kurokawa's dying message. On the computer screen, there are only three letters typed: "J-U-N", and wonders what it means. Kogorō then laughs saying that the message points to the culprit and says the culprit is one of the three who are in the room. Conan is impressed noticing that Kogorō is sharp today. The three suspects are: Mina Kurokawa, Dazō's second wife, Daisuke Kurokawa, Dazō's eldest son and Manami Nakazawa, the housemaid. Kogorō says that the culprit is Mina Kurokawa, coming with a whole a explanation saying that "J-U-N" which he says that it is short in English for the month "JUNE". Kogorō explains that June is the month of no water or and says that it sound like "Mina" which he tried to say something, which makes Mina Kurokawa angered which Kogorō tells her that it was just his deduction reasoning. Conan then decided to help Kogorō out using using his two main gadgets. Conan through Kogorō tells Inspector Megure that he must look carefully at Dr. Kurokawa's body. Conan then tells Inspector Megure that the only finger that has blood on Dr. Kurokawa's finger is on his pinky. Conan ask Inspector Megure to check the body which he does and sees that it is true. Conan ask him then where the blood on the keyboard is. Megure tells him that it is "KE-MU-RO". Megure also says that the English caps lock key also got some blood. Conan tells them that the blood was left on "KE-MU-RO" keys when Kurokami was hit and that he was typing "J-U-N" with his index finger. Conan says that there is nobody would go through all the trouble to hit the caps lock key on the left side with his right pinky. Conan then tells them why he got blood on his head, when Dr. Kurokawa got hit, he was putting his hand behind of his head, he then turn himself around and got hit again and fall down, putting his pinky on the keyboard. Conan says that the caps lock was not his intentionally but he hit it accidentally when he fall down. Conan explains further telling when the culprit left, in his fading conciousness, he pressed the keys assuming the keys where still in kana mode. When the caps are turned into kana, "J-U-N" comes out to "MA-NA-MI" which means that Manami Nakazawa is the real culprit. Manami then laughs telling him that he must be joking cause he has no proof. Conan then says that he indeed got proof, and explains that when she committed the crime, she removed her slippers because slippers make noise on a wooden floor which makes it possible for her to sneak up to Dr. Kurokawa, and without realizing, she stepped on the blood. On evidence A there is a blood spot broken and Conan says that there must be blood on her white socks. She then checks it which turns out to be true. Conan then tells Manami that, when she got questioned by the police, she told them that she hasn't gone near the body. Inspector Megure then walks to Manami asking if they can examine the blood stain on her sock. Manami confessed, saying that Dr. Kurokawa killed her husband one year ago. Daisuke then reminds her stating that she is the wife of the patient his father performed heart surgery on. Manami agreed with him and tells him that Dr, Kurokawa performed heart surgery while he was drunk. She changed her hair and name so that nobody could recognized her. She tells that she tried to get witnesses from the hospital to testify against Kurokawa but nobody cooperated with her, stating that they where all afraid of Kurokawa. Megure understand that as revenge for her husband. Manami says that today was the anniversary of his husband death and that she won't regret nothing because she was able to get her revenge. After that Manami is taken, Conan then comes from the desk where he is hiding, and stares at Kogorō, saying that he gave him another credits. Category:Cases